Pyar Lafzon Me Kahan
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: PYAR...ye shabad ka maiyene har insan alag alag lafzon me byan karta hai...pyar ke bina jindgi ka koi wajood hi nii hota ... ye kahani b yhi batati hai ki pyarr kya hota hai...kya matlb hai humare ABHIRIKA ke liye pyar ka aaiye dekhtein hai...**last chapter updated**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , Ananya here….**

**With a new story of our lovable Abhirika….this is specially to all ABHIRIKA fans…**

**And guys pahle hi so sorry for mistakes…. **

**So here we go…:D**

**CHARACTER SKETCH….**

Abhijeet Sinha :- Seniour Inspector of C.I.D

Daya Shetty :- Seniour inspector of C.I.D and best BUDDY of Abhijeet…..

DR. Tarika Kapoor :- Forensics Doctor of C.I.D

Shreya Mehta :- Inpector of C.I.D and bestie of Tarika….

DR. Saluken:- Head of Forensic…

Pradyuman Sinha:- A.C.P of C.I.D MUMBAI and Father of Abhijeet Sinha….

Maya Sinha:- Mother of Abhijeet Sinha…..

DR. Sonali:- Common Friend of Abhijeet and Tarika

AND WHOLE C.I.D. team including sachin , purvi , vivek, tasha , fredricks and all….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys , Ananya here….**

**So here we continue….**

At a fine morning , the whole bureo was sounding of flipping the pages and everyone was silently doing their respective works…..

Suddenly A.C.P Pradyuman enters inside and calls ABHIJEET AND DAYA…..

Daya and Abhijeet:- GOOD MORNING SIR….

A.C.P:- tum dono ko maine islye bulaya hai ki ajj sham thik 7 baje tum log mujhe cafe me milo mujhe kuch jruri batt krni hai…..

Both look at eachother and nodded yes …

A.C.P:- ok…suno tumlog saluken ke pass jao aur PANVEL MURDER CASE ki details lekar aao ….mujhe CHITROLE ne bulaya hai mai hokar ataa hu….

Both duo:- okk sir….

After coming out of bureo…..

Abhijeet :- daya tumhe kya lgta hai kya bat ho sakti hai….

Daya :- pta ni yaar mere b kuch samaj ni aa rha…..

Abhijeet :- chalo sham ko pta lag hi jyega…

Daya :- ha abhijeet…

As both enters inside the lab….

Abhijeet (while smiling):- good morning tarika jii…

Tarika (smiling back):- good morning abhijeet…..

Dr. saluken:- abhijeet sahab jara humpar b gaur farma liya karein….

Abhijeet (immersed in tarika's beauty) :-kyu…

Dr saluken:- kya kyu…?

Abhijeet :- ann….ann…hann mera matlab hai ki kyu ni…kyu ni….

Everyone laughs at abhijeet situation…..

Tarika :- aao mai file samjha deti hu….

And tarika describes the details to DUO…..and duo leaves the lab after receving the file…..and the whole day passed peacefully without any new case everyone was completing their pending work …

In evening , at 7 pm….

Abhijeet comes to daya and and said…..

Abhi :- chal daya ni to hum late ho jayenge…

Daya :- han chall …..chal jaldi…..

And both leaves for the café….

As they reaced the café they saw that A.C.P. was already present their….

Daya :- yarr ajj apni to what lag gayi…

Abhi :- hann yarr abb to gaye kamm se….

Daya :- chal abb jldii….

Abhi :- han han chall….

As they both reached near A.C.P , A.C.P smiles at them ….

A.C.P :- are aa gye tum dono baitho …baitho….

Both DUO looked at eachother and gives bachh gye wala look to one another…:D

Abhi :- han papa boliye kya bat hai….

Daya :- han uncle btaiye na…koi problem hai kya….

A.C.P.:- problem nii beta…bhut bari problem aa gyi hai…

And he shared everything to them…

A.C.P:- Beta tum dono ko ajj hi nikalna hoga iss mission par...he forwaded 2 flight tickets daya read it…..

Daya :- 10:30 baje ki flight hai….

A.C.P :- han beta….

Abhi :- app bilkul fikar mat kro papa…. we will not disappoint u…..

Daya :- bilkul sir apni jaan de denge par mission complete kiyee bina ni lautenge…

A.C.P :- mujhe garv hai ki tum dono mere bête ho aur humare C.I.D ke jabaaj b…..

DUO SMILES….

A.C.P :- all the best both of u…..

Duo :- thankyou sir….

They leave , on the way….

Abhijeet :- daya ek kamm kar tu jakr packing kar le aur 10:00 bje tak ready rahna mai aa jaunga lene tumhe….

Daya :- thik hai abhi….

Abhijeet :- sun daya…

Daya :- han bol na abhi

Abhijeet :- dekh daya hum jaha jaa rhe hai uska koi bharosa ni ki hum lautenge ya nii…..tu ek bar shreya se mill leta to accha rahta….

Daya smiles…and nodded yes….

Daya :- waise tu b bhabhi ji se mil hi lena …and both laughs….

After that daya went inside his house and abhi smiles and moves towards its destination…..

He reached a house….and rang the bell…

A girl opens the door and smiles broadly….she was wearing night wear of baby pink colour….with open curly hair without any makeup….she was looking simply gorgeous …..

Girl :- are abhi tum iss waqt …?

Abhi :- kyu nii aa sakta kya…?

Girl (smiles):- abhi tum b na….

Abhi :- abb yhi se wapis vej dogi ya andar b bulaogi…..

Girl :- are hann aao na andarr….

Abhi came inside and sat on sofa….

Girl :- tum baitho mai coffe lekar aati hu...

Abhi :- okk tarika ji….and both smiles…

And she went into the kitchen area and started making coffe…..when she was making the coffe suddenly someone comes and grabs from behind ….

Tarika :- kya bat hai abhii ….ajj bare romantic mood me lag rhe….

Abhi :- aur nii to kya mai to humesha romantic rahta hu …tum hi mujhe bhagati rahti ho…..and makes innocent face…

Tarika :- awww kitta cute hai mera abhi…..

Abhi smiles on this….

Tarika :- accha abb jada khush mat ho aur chup chap jakar baitho mai abhi ayi…

Abhi smiles on her bossy words….and moves from their…

After 5 mins tarika goes to abhi with 2 coffe mugs….and sat beside him….

Tarika :- ye lo abhi tumhri coffe…

Abhi :- thankyou taru….

Tarika :- kya bat hai abhi tum kuch preshan lag rhe ….

Abhi smiles on her understanding and describes everything…..after listening this tarika smiles and hugged him tightly….

Tarika :- I love u abhii…

Abhi :- I love u too taru….

Tarika :- jaldi wapis anaa abhi ….i will wait….

Abhi :- I will miss u baby….jaldi aaungaa…..dont worry jaan….

After spending some quality time….

Abhi :- accha taru abb mai niklta hu….time ho raha hai…

After listening this a drop of tear fell from tarika's eye….abhi removes it and takes her face in his hand…

Abhi :- taru tum ro kyu rhi ho tumko pta hai na humare duty ke bare me…..

Tarika :- han abhi mujhe pata humare farzz ke bare me par mai karu iss dill ka …tumhe khone ke namm se hi meri rooh kaapn jati hai meri….meri jindgii ho tum , mere sabkuch ho ….mai tumhe ni kho skti abhiii…..

And she started crying…

Abhi :- taru mai tumse promise karta hu ki mai jaldd hi laut aaungaa ….pakkaa….

Tarika (smiles):- okk par jaldi ana I will wait….

Abhi kissed her head and cheeks…..hugs her tightly ….

Abhi :- chalo taru abb mai niklta hu ni to der ho jayegii….

Tarika :- thik hai abhi apna khyal rakhna…

Abhi :- tum b taru …and both smiles and bid good bye to eachother…..

Abhi moves towards his house …he goes and packs his stuffs and then went to daya's house….

As he enters inside he saw….daya and shreya hugging each other…..

He smiles and coughs fakely….after listening this both imidiately gets parted and TRIO laughs loudly…..

Abhi :- chalein daya…..

Daya :- han han chall …..chalo shreya hum tumhe drop kar denge….

Shreya :-okk sir….

Abhi :- shreya abb to daya ko sir bulana band kar do….

Shreya shys on this ….daya smiles…..and abhi laughs….

DUO went to airport after dropping shreya to her home…..

AT 10 pm….

Daya :- are abhi hum jada jaldi to ni aa gye na….

Abhi :- ni daya ita pahle sahi rahta hai ana….

Daya :- yes boss chalo chalte hai andar….

Abhi :- han chal chal….

As they were about to go inside….suddenly a girl comes and hugs ABHIJEET…..

Girl:- Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

**Yohoo ….so kon hai wo larki jisne itne hakk se aakar ABHI ko hug kar liya…..kya abhi use janta tha…..**

**So for all the answers please do review….and tell me all ABHIRIKA fans ki kya mai ise continue Karu ya nii….**

**Waiting for ur reviews….than only I will able to upload next chappies…..**

**Keep loving and supporting me….**

**Take care guys….**

**Love u all….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ****guys, Ananya here….**

**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**

**So here we continue...**

Girl :- Abhiiii…

Abhi :- hiii sonali….tum yahan…..kab ayii London se…..

Sonali :- bass abhi abhi land kiya …..

Abhi :- daya ye hai …..meri aur tarika ki dost hum college time me sath the…..

Daya :- ohh hii….nice to see u …..

Sonali :- same here daya …bhut suna hai tumhare bare me…..

Daya :- thanks….

Sonali :- aur abhi kaha jane ki planning hai…

Abhi :- bass kuch kaam se pune jaa rhe …..

Sonli :- okk come soon jald hi milte hai….

Abhi :- sure….

Daya :- abhi hum pune kab ja rhe ?

Abhi :- kabhi na kabhi to jayenge hi na…..and both laughs together….

Daya :- chall abb…

After 2 months….

Maya :- mujhe bhut fikar ho rahi hi pradyuman pta nahi mere bêten kaise honge , kiss haal me honge….

Pradyuman :- maya tum bilkul fikar mat karo humare bacche bhut jabazz hai wo sab sambhal lenge aur jaha b honge thik honge….

Maya :- parr pradyuman…

Pradyuman :- maya ….maine kaha na bilkul fikar matt karoo sab thik ho jayega jald wo laut ayenge…

Maya :- bhagwan kare aisa hi ho…

Pradyuman :- bilkul aisa hi hoga…..

And both smiles….

In the same evening…..

At 5 pm…..

A.C.P :- mai jaa raha hu Rajat…..tumlog b jaldi chale jana…

Rajat :- okk sir….

As A.C.P was about to go….he saw our DUO coming with a big smile…..

A.C.P feels proud on seeing them and a tear of drop fell from his eyes….he quickly removes it….

DUO :- MISSION SUCCESFUL SIR…..

A.C.P :- proud of u my boys….and he hugged DUO …..DUO smiles on looking emotional side of A.C.P …

A.C.P :- chalo ghar chalo dono…

DUO smiles and nodded yes…..

They went to A.C.P house….

As they entered Maya sees them and ran towards them and hugged them tightly…

Maya :- mere bête aa gye tum dono….kaise ho tum dono

Abhi :- maa bilkul thik hai hum….

Daya :- han aunty app bilkul fikar mat kro dekho hum aa gye hai na wapis…..

A.C.P :- are maya andar b chalogi ya yahi khare rakhogi apne beton ka….

And all laughs….

Maya :- tumlog baitho mai abhi aayi…

Maya comes after 10 mins….

Maya :- daya ye le teri fav. Halwa….aur abhi ye teri kheer….

DUO :- ohh wow thankyou so much maa….

And they four enjoy their moments together…..

At 7 pm ….

Daya :- chal abhi mai nikalta hu abb…..

A.C.P :- beta aaj yahi ruk jaa kal chale jana na….

Daya :- nahi uncle kal phir aa jaunga abhi nikalta hu….

Abhi :- chal thik hai….mai drop kar deta hu….

Daya :- nahi abhi tu rest kar na….mai chala jaunga….

Abhi :- formality mat kar abb chup chap chal….

All smiles on their cute fights…..

DUO went towards daya 's house…..

As they reached ….

Abhi :- ja dekh koi tera wait kar raha hai ….

Daya :- mera wait?

Abhi :- han jakar dekh to….

Abhi :- accha bhai mai nikalta hu ready rahna kal bureo ke liye….byee gd night…

Daya :- thik hai abhi…

Abhi :- sun ….

Daya :- boll

Abhi :- enjoy ur night dude….;)

Daya gets confused on this and abhi went towards his destination…

As daya enters his house he saw the gate was already open…..he gets shocked and enters inside he saw his beautyfull girl working in kitchen….daya smiles broadly…..

Daya closed the door and goes inside …

As the girl saw him she ran and hugged him tightly…..

Girl :- dayaaaaaaaa…

Daya :- shreyaaa….

Shreya :- I love u daya….maine tumhe bhutt …..bhutt …bhutt miss kiya…..

Daya (smiles):-maine b bhutt miss kiya….par tumhe kaise pata chala ki mai aaj aa raha….

Shreya :- abhi bhai ne btaya tha call karke….

Daya :- ye abhi b na kbhi ni badlega and smiles on him…..

Shreya :- accha chalo dinner karte hai…

Daya :- han chalo…

And both spends some memorable time with eachother…..

On the other hand…..

Abhi was very happy because he was going to meet and surprise his girl…

Abhi buys some chocolates , gifts and bouquets for his lady …..and as he reached to the house he rang the bell…no one opened the gate….

He smiles and opens the gate with duplicate key which he was already having…..

As he entered he saw his girl no where….he went inside her bedroom and as he opens the door he saw her angel sleeping peacefully…..

He kissed her head and lay beside her , cuddles her from side and text his mom that he is not coming home today as he is staying with daya tonight…..

He smiled on his childish lie and hugs tarika tightly and slept with her while smiling…..

At 6 am….

Tarika wakes up and saw a hand cuddling her….she gets shocked….she instantly removed the hand and shouts…..

Abhi :- aree are taru mai hu abhii relax baby….

Tarika :- abhi tum yaha ?

Abhi :- han mai to kal rat ko hi aya…

Tarika :- kaise aye andar…..

Abhi :- kyu koi problem hai kya taru…..

Tarika :- han abhi tumhe aise nahi ana chiye tha…

Abhi :- accha ye sab choro na dekho mai tumhare liye kya laya and he gave the gifts , chocolates and all to tarika…

Tarika :- thanks…

Abhi :- kya bat hai taru tum khush nhi ho kya mere ane se….

Tarika :- are ni mai khush hu…khush hu mai….

Abhi :- pata hai taru maine tumhe bhut miss kara aur….

Tarika :- abhi…mujhe lagta hai tumhe ghar jakar bureo ke liye ready hona chiye late ho jayega…..

Abhi :- parr taru ….

Tarika :- mai ready hokar aati hu bureo me milte hai…and she went from their….

Abhi :- are ise kya ho gya ase kyu bol rhi….kuch to bat hai…..

On the other hand a girl in the washroom was taking shower and crying continuosly …..she was crying loudly…

Girl :- nahiiiiiiiiii…nahiiiii…..

**Yohoo…so kaisi lagi ye chappie batana mat bhulna and for next chappie …..please don't forget to review…..**

**Keep loving and supporting me….**

**Love u all….**

**Take care….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ****guys, Ananya here…. **

**AND LATE UPDATE KE LIYE VERYYY VERYYY SORRRYYYY…..**

**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**

**So here we continue...**

Girl:- nahiiiii….nahiiiii….mujhse nii hoga ye…

Girl :- maiii kaisee use face krungii kya khaungii mai use…..kyuu mere sathh hi humesha aisaa hota hai…kyuuuuuuuu….bhutt bhuttt pyarr karti hu maiii tumsee ….tumse aseee durr nahii rah paungi maii ….mujhe jana hii hogaa …jana hogaaa mujheee….mujheee mafff karr dena abhiii mujhee maff kar dena…

At 9 a.m…..

In bureau…..

Everyone was working on their respective table…

Suddenly daya came to abhi …..

Daya :- kya batt hai buddy….?

Abhi :- kuch b nii daya…..

Daya :- abb tu mere se batein chupane laga hai….?

Abhii :- nii yarrr aisaa nahiii haii…

Daya :- to firr kaisa haiii…

Abhi :- are yar pata nii kyu woo….

When he was about to complete his sentence he saw tarika coming towads the bureoo…

Daya :- are dekh bhabhii aa rhii tujse milne subh subh….

As he completed his sentence he saw tarika going in A.C.P cabins ….

Daya :- are isse kya hua…..ek bar b dekha takk nii idhar….

Abhi :- pata nii yaar kal se tarika bhut azibb sa behave kar rahi yahi bat mujhe pareshan kar rahi….

Daya :- tune pucha use ki kya bat hai….

Abhi :- han pucha to par usne kuch b batane se mana kar diya….

Daya :- rukk ja mai shreya se puchta hu….

Abhi :- okk….

As he was about to go he saw tarika leaving the bureao….

Daya :- tarika …tarika …..

But she ignored him and goes from their….

Daya :- kya batt ho saktii hai….

He saw abhii he was looking broken from heart….

Daya :- heyyy buddyyy…..tu fikar matt kar mai hu na mai pata karta hu kya batt hai…..

Abhi nodded but he was looking totally disappointed …..suddenly his phone rang….

Abhi :- hello….

Girl :- hiii abhii….kaise ho tum….?

Abhi :- kon?

Girl:- pehchano to hum dil me rahte hai nii pehchano to hum dimag me baste hai…

Abhi :- mai kuch smajha ni…..

Girl :- hahhahahhaha…..mai hu sonali….

Abhi :- ohh hii sonali…

Sonali :- tum to mujhe bhull hi gyee….

Abhi :- are nii aisaa nii hai…

Sonali :- aisa sachme nii hai ya fir bas formality ke liye bol rhe…

Abhi :- are sachme…..

Sonali :- to prove kro….

Abhi :- mai kuch samjha nii….

Sonali :- ajj sham coffe par mile hum…..

Abhi :- wo actually….

Sonali :- mai kuch nii janti mai wait krungi 6 baje tumhari bureao ke pass wali café me….byee take care….

Abhi :- aree sunoo to….

But the call was disconnected….

Daya :- kiska call tha abhii….

Abhi :- kuch important nii tha….ye sab chor aur ye bata shreya se bat huii…

Daya :- hann wo kah rhi thi ki ajjkal tarika use b jada bat nii karti infact kisi se b nii karti …..khud me hi khoyi khoyi si rahti hai….wo b issi bat se pareshan hai….

Abhi :- kya bat ho sakti hai….

Daya :- wahi to ni pataa yarr….…

Pata nii to pata karoo jaldiii… a voice from behind came as duo turned they saw A.C.P standing with a envelop…..

Abhi :- kya hua sir…?

A.C.P :- kya hua hai ye to mai b nii janta….par isse padhooo….

Abhi :- ye kya hai …he took the envlop and start reading the paper….

Abhi :- whatttttttttttttttt?

Daya :- kya bat hai abhii?

Abhi :- ye …..ye….. ye too…

A.C.P :- han tarika ka transfer request hai…..

Daya :- whattt?...par kyu use transfer kyu chahiye…?

A.C.P :- wahi to pata lagana hai…..

Daya :- abhii tu bilkul fikar mat kar hum sab sambhal lenge…..

A.C.P :- han abhi 10 din ka waqt hai tumhre pass pata karne ke liye maine uski request ko taal diya hai par jadda nii kar paungaa…..jo karna hai jaldii karo…..

Abhi :- haa…..hume use rokna hi hoga…..

At evening …

Daya :- chall abhi….

Abhi :- tu ja mujhe thora kam hai….

Daya :- par….

Abhi :- jaaa na mai atta hu tere ghar….

Daya :- chal thik hai jaldi anna…..

Daya took his car moved towards his house….

Abhi :- ye sonalii b na…..

He goes to the café….

Sonalii was sitting in the corner sit….

Abhi :- hiii…

Sonali :- mujhe pura bharosa tha ki tum jaroor aaoge abhi…..

And he hugged abhi….

Abhi feels uncomfortable….

Abhi :- baithen….

Sonali :- han baitho na …

She odered 2 cups of coffe with snacks….

Sonali while having her coffee…..

Sonali :- tumhe yaad hai abhii…..hum collage time kitne acche dost the….

Abhi smiles and said ….han tarika b bhutt acchi hai….

Sonali gets angry expression after listening tarika's name…..

Sonali :- aur btao abhi….ghar pe sab kaise hai….

Abhi :- sab thik hai mujhe ab nikalna chiye …..bye …

Sonali :- aree abhi…

But he left…

Sonali bangs her hand angrily on the table…..tarikaaa…mai iss bar tumhe mere aur abhi ke beech nii aane dungii….maine humesha se abhi ko chaha aur tum har bar humare beech deewar banker aa jati ho…..parr iss barr nahii iss barr mai harr deewar ko tordungii harr deewar koo….and she smiles mischiefously…

At daya's home….

Daya :- abhii chal khana kha le aur aaj yahi ruk ja…..

Abhi :- mere mann nahi khane ka daya tu kha le mai sone ja raha ghar pe call kar dena he went from their….

Daya called maya and informs her that abhi is staying with daya…..

As daya went to abhi's room he saw abhi sleeping with tears….

Daya :- tu fikar matt kar abhii mai sab thik kar dunga…..mujhe kal hi tarika se bat karni chahiyee…

And he goes and slept beside him…..

Next morning…..

Somewhere…..

Girl :- panii….paniii…..

**Yohoo …. So kon thi wo larki ye janee ke liye review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**

**Keep loving and supporting me …..lovee u all….**

**Take care…**

**And please do review…..**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**_

_**So here we continue…..**_

Girl :- paniii…..paniii…..

Boy 1:- ye hosh me kaise aagyi…..

Boy 2:- lagta hai dose ka asar khtam ho gya hai…..ek kam kar ise pani pila aur phirse injection lagade…

Boy 1:- thik hai…..he does the same as other said…..

Boy 2:- mai madam ko inform karta hu…..

He dialed someone's number and called her…..

Boy :- salamm madam…wo larki ko hosh aa gya tha wo apun se pani mang rahi thi….humne pani pilakar phir se dose dekar use behosh kar diya hai…

Girl :- hahahhhahaha…..very good….kuch b karo bas wo larki jinda rahni chahiye…..

Boy :-thik hai madam…..

The call got disconnected…..

Here in Tarika's home…..tarika was sitting on the sofa while sobbing….

Suddenly the bell rangs….she goes with little baby steps and opens the door….

She saw Abhi…..

Tarika :- tum yahan kyu aye ho….

Abhi :- aise kyu bol rahi taru…..

Tarika :- dekho Abhijit tum chale yaha se…..mujhe koi bat nahi karni…..

Abhi :- kyuu nahi karna…..mai kabse dekh raha ….kya hogya hai tumhe tarika…

Tarika :- please abhi….she was about to close the door but abhi enters inside forcefully and bangs her to the wall…

Abhi :- please taru abb mujhse ye bardast nahii ho please …kuch to bolo….

Tarika moves her eyes towards the walls of the house…..abhi understand that she is saying something….

Tarika :- abhi abb tum jao mujhe koi bat nahi karni…..

Abhi nodded and leaves from their…..

Abhi :- khyall rakhna please…

Tarika :- goo abhii…

And he goes to Daya's house where shreya and daya was waiting for him….

Daya :- kahan tha tu abhijit…hum kabse wait kar rahe….

Abhi :- wo mai tarika ke pass gya tha…

Shreya :- kuch pata chla kya….

Abhi :- kuch pata to nahi chala par…

Daya : parr…parr kya abhi…..

Abhi :- par usne apne ghar ke walls ki taraf kuch ishara kiya….

Daya :- walls ki taraf ishara…

Shreya :- kuch samjh nahi aa rha…..apko kuch dikha kya wahan…..

Abhi :- hann….wahan lily flowers the…

Daya :- flowers wall pe….?

Shreya :- par tarika ko lily se allergy hai….aur wo bas ghar ke andar rosses hi rakhti hai wo b pots me…..

Abhi :- han mujhe b kuch azibb laga…..

Daya :- I think Tarika kisi musibat me hai…hume uski maddad karni hogi…

Shreya :- mujhe lagta hai ki …..wo waha pe jarur spy cameras chupe honge….koi use aur uske ghar ko monitor kar raha hoga…..

Abhi :- abb hum kya karenge…..

Daya :- mission Tarika rescue start karenge…..

Abhi :- wo kaise…..

Daya :- tumhare jitney b khabri hai shreya …un sab ko shreya ke ghar ke ass pass najar rakhne ko lagao…

Shreya :- alright….

Daya :- abhijit…..tumhare life me kya koi b azzib cheez ho rahi hai…...i mean something unusall …

Abhi :- aisa to kuch khass nahi hai par….

Daya :- par kya….

Abhijit narrated him everything about Sonali…..

Shreya :- ye sonali kon hai?

Abhi :- sonali meri aur tarika ki friend hai…sab kahte the ki wo mujhe like karti hai…..but mujhe na to kabhi lagi lagan a hi usne kabhi kuch kaha…she is nice girl…..

Daya :- abhii hum kisi pe b trust ni kar saktee is waqt…

Shreya :- right…..

Daya :- abhi tum apne khabriyon ko sonali ke peeche lagao…..uski call details check karo….shreya aur sath sath tarika ka b kya pata kuch clue mil jaye….

Abhi :- par tumlog jante ho ki bina papa ki permission ke hum kisi ka b call details nahi nikalwa sakte…we have to take his permission…..

A voice from behind came….permission granted….they saw A.C.P their…..

Abhi :- papa aap yahan …

A.C.P :- kyu nahi aa sakta kya…

Daya :- aaiye uncle….abhi maine hi uncle ko bulaya tha…..mujhe laga we need him…..

Abhi :- ohh…..

A.C.P :- so back to work …tumlog call details nikalwao…..aur mujhe inform karo…..aur fata fat apne kam par lag jaoo…

Trio :- okk sir…..

They all starts calling and working on daya's home …

Suddenly ,A.C.P called abhijit…..

A.C.P :- abhijit…

Abhi :- jii papa…..

A.C.P :- tarika ke family me kon kon hai….?

Abhi :- bass wo hai aur uski sister hai choti si jo ki delhi me boarding school me hai…

A.C.P :- kya namm hai uska…..

Abhi :- Hiyaa…..

A.C.P :- kahi ye case use related to nahi…..

Abhi :- par papa…..usse kaise related ho sakti hai…..

A.C.P :- kuch b ho sakta hai…..abhijit…..ek kamm karo uske school me call karke pucho…..

Shreya :- mai karti hu call…..tarika ne ek bar mere phone se call karat ha use…..

A.C.P :-good….karoo….

Shreya talked to the school and comes to A.C.P …..

Shreya :- barii aziib batt pata chalii hai sir…..

Abhi :- kya pata chala….

Shreya :- yahi ki peechle kayi mahino se Hiya hostel me nahi hai …..

A.C.P :- whatttt….?

Abhi :- ase kaise nahi hai…..agar wo yaha nahi hai to kaha gayi…..

Shreya :- unlogon ka kehana hai ki usse uski family me se koi legya hai…

A.C.P :- family me se kon le ja sakta hai….uske family to bass tarika hi hai…

Daya :- iska matlab hai ki use…oh my god….

_**Yohoo …. So what happened next …ye janee ke liye review karna …..bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….i really really need ur support ,love and views in this story…..**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_

_**And please do review….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**I m really sorry for so much late update but I was suffering from the worst situation of my life…but now I m getting normal day by day…..hope u all will understand ….I have decided of leaving writing but thought last night that writing is my passion how can I leave it…..i m here again for you guys and I really really need your support and motivations…..**_

_**So here we go…. **_

Daya :- iska matlab hai ki use ….oh my god…..

Shreya :- sir mai kuch samjhi nahii…..

Abhi :- par mere sab samjh aa rha shreya…hiya ko tarika legayi hai…..

Shreya :- par sir mai jab tarika ke ghar gyi thi to waha sirf tarika thi hiya nahi….

Abhi :- mai b jab gya tha to hiya ko nahi dekha…..

A.C.P :- iska matlb ye hai ki hiya tarika ke ghar pe hai hi nahi…..jrur wo kisi khatre me hai …..aur tarika usii wajah se chup hai abhijit…..hume pata lagana hoga jald se jald ki hiya kaha hai…..

Shreya :- par sir hiya khatrein me hai to tarika chup kyu hai…..

Daya :- wo islye shreya taki hiya ki jaan baccha sake….par wo ye nahi samjhh rahi ki uski chuppi hiya ko aur choat pahucha sakti hai…..

A voice came from behind…

Girl :- nahiiiii…..

All turned and saw a girl standing in burkha…..

Abhi :- Tarikaaa…

Tarika removed the burkha and nodded yes….

Abhijit came and give a bone crushing hug to tarika…

Abhi :- I love u …..

Tarika (almost crying ):- I love u too…..

Abhi came out of hug and made her sit on sofa…..

Shreya comes with a glass of water…..

A.C.P :- tarika beta pani pii loo…..

Tarika :- kaise pii lu sir kaisee…..cried out loudly…..

Abhi and shreya was consoling her …

A.C.P :- dekho beta tum khud ek bahadur aur jabaz officer ho agar tum hi kamzor par jaogi to kaise hoga beta…..btao shuru se kya bat hai tarika…..

Tarika :- uss din …..

_**FLASHBACK **_

Tarika :- uss din abhijit ke mission par jane ke bad mai akeli hogyi thi…..mai hall me baithi thi achanak mujhe ek call ayi…..

Tarika :- hello….

Girl :- hello janeman….

Tarika :- hiyaaaaaaa.

Hiya :- ahahahah yess didu…..kaise ho app…..

Tarika :- didu bilkul thik hai mera baccha kaisa hai…..

Hiya :- baccha b thik hai…..but apko bhutt bhutt miss kar raha…..

Tarika :- mai b bhutt bhuttt miss kar rahi apni jaan ko…

Hiya :- didu mujhe apke pass anaa hai meri vacation kal se ho rahi hai….meri sari friends b ghar ja rahe mujhe b apke pass aana hai….

Tarika :- par hiya tere boards hai na baccha…..

Hiya :- please na didu…aajao na lene…

Tarika :- accha ….accha baba thik hai…..tu packing kar le mai kal subh ki flight se aakar tujhe le aaungi….par ek shart hai ….

Hiya :- okkk okkk okkk…sari shart manjur hai….app bolo to….

Tarika :- shart ye hai ki apko books lekar ane parengee…okkk

Hiya :- parr didu chutiyon me b pdhai….okk chal koi na ….done…..

Tarika :- hahhahah…..ready rahna….byee

Hiya :- byee byee byee….love u …

Tarika :- love u too….

The call gets disconnected…

Next morning tarika reched the boarding school…..

Tarika :- hello mam…..i m Tarika kapoor …. Hiya's sister…...please call Hiya Kapoor…..

A voice came from behind…..

Voice :- Hiya Kapoor is here madam…..

Tarika turned and saw a girl wearing black shorts and pink top with open hairs…..looking extremely lovely….

Tarika smiled….

Hiya came and hugged tarika tightly…Tarika smiled and said…..

Tarika :- kitii pyari lag rahi…..accha sun packing kar liye….

Hiya :- yes madam…..

Tarika :- aur books rakha….?

Hiya :- yes didu wo b rakh liya abb chalo warna flight miss ho jayegi…..

Tarika :- hmm chal….

Both sat on a cab and moved towards delhi airport…..suddenly a car came and stopped in front of their cab ….suddenly some goons came out of the car with mask on their face and pointed gun on tarika's head…..and others dragged hiya out of the cab….

Tarika :- chorr do use…..kon ho tumlog…..chorro mujhe…..

Hiya :- ahhhh diduu….bacchao….

Tarika :- mai kahti hu choro use…..

Boy :- chal phone de…..challl de…..

They snached tarika's phone….

Boy 1:- ye lo nya phone apne pass rakhna….ispe call ayegi agye ki bat isii pe karna..…aur koi hoshiyari ki to ye jann se jaigi….

Boy 2 :- challl challl dalll isee gari me….

They took hiya in car with them…..

Hiya :- diduuuuuuu….

Tarika :- hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Tarika came back to her house and tried to call Abhijit his phone was out of reach…

Suddenly the phone rang which the goon had given to her…

Voice :- hello madam ji…

Tarika :- kon …..kon bol raha hai…?

Voice :- alee lee lee ittti betabi , itni bechani…jara thand rakho….

Tarika :- bakwas band karo aur hiya ko chor do…tumhe kya chahiye mujhse…..bolo kitne paise tumhare muhh par maru …..

Voice :- hahahahahhaha…paise kisse chahiye madam tarika…..mujhe to bass apki mohabbat chahiye…..

Tarika :- mohabat…..kya kahna chahti ho tum….?

Voice :- ABHIJIT…..mujhe abhijit chahiye…

Tarika :- ye kya bakwass hai…..kon ho tum…..

Voice :- kon hu ye choro…..agar apni behan ki zindgi pyari hai to chup chap abhijit se durr chalii jaoo…..wo sirf mera hai….

And the call got disconnected…

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

Tarika :- uss din ke bad mujhe humesha call aata hai…..uss larki ka….pata nahi meri hiya kaisi hogi…..kiss hall me hogyi mai kuch nahi kar paa rahi…kuch b nahi…..

She started crying…..Abhijit sit on his knees and hold her hands in his hand….

Abhijit :- bharosa hai mujhpe…..?

Tarika :- khud se b jadda…..

Abhijit :- jhuthhh agar bharosa hota to tumne mere se sachai nahi chupai hoti…

Tarika :- mai kya karti abhi….

Abhijit :- khair ye sab choro aur mujhpe yakeen rakho mai bhut jald hiya ko tumhre pass lekar aaunga….. promise…..

Tarika nodded and Abhijit kissed her head and eyes….

A.C.P :- beta ghabrao mat humsab tumhare sath hai …Hiya ko kuch nahi hoga…tumhe ab wahi karna hoga jo hum kahenge…..

Tarika :- ji sir…..

Shreya :- kahi tumhe ate hue kisi ne dekha to nahi na…..

Tarika :- nahi …

Abhi :- abb hume agye kya karna chaiye …

Daya :- mere pass ek plan hai…

Shreya :- kya?

_**Yohoo …. So what's the plan …ye janee ke liye review karna …..bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….i really really need ur support ,love and views now…**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_

_**And please do review…..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**….**_

_**And so sorry for late update…and thankyou so much for the lovely reviews…..please keep loving…..**_

_**So here we continue…..**_

Daya :- Abhijit sonali ka number tumhare pass hai na…

Abhi :- hann usne mujhe apna card diya tha…..

Tarika :- sonali?

Daya :- hann Tarika sonali…..and he narrated her everything…..

Tarika :- oh my god…..iska matlab hai ki ye sab sonali kar rahi hai…..

Shreya :- shaydd….

A.C.P :- shayad nahi shreya…wo Tarika ko call karne wali larki ho na ho Sonali hi hai….

Abhi :- ye lo Daya uska number…par tum karoge kya…..

Daya smile mischiefously after looking the card…..

Daya :- accha ye btao sonali ko konse flowers pasand hai…..

Tarika :- kyuu?

Abhi :- I think red rose…..yess I m sure…..

Tarika glared him…..

Abhi :- wo usne mujhe café me btaya tha…..

Tarika :-ohhh…

Shreya :- sir apne jaisa bola tha maine bilkul waisa hi karwaya hai….

Daya :- good…..abb ayega maza…

Next day….

At 10 A.M.

Abhijit's phone rang…

Abhi :- ye iss waqt kiska call aya hoga….

Daya(smiling):-utha …utha….

Abhi :- hlo….

Girl :- hii…..

Abhi :- kon?

Girl :- kyaa baat hai ….aaj subh subh rose bhijwa ke aur cards ke sath sath ye gift b bhej kar puch rahe mai kon hu…

Abhi (while thinking):-ohhh sonali….

Sonali :- yess ….

Abhi :- kaisii lagi surprise….?

Sonali :- bhuttt bhutt bhutt pyariii….thankyou so much Abhii…..

Abhi :- ur most welcome….

Sonali :- pakkka?

Abhi :- kuch samjha nahi …..

Sonali :- kyaa aaj raat ko dinner pe chal sakte ho….

Abhi :- dinner?

Sonali :- yess plss if u don't mind….

Daya nodded in yes ….

Abhi :- okk…kahan aana hoga?

Sonali :- mai address text kar dungi aur time b okk….

Abhi :- okk byee….

The call gets disconnected….Duo went to bureao and the whole day passes thinking about what will happen in evening…..

At 6 P.M.

Daya came to Abhijit on his desk….

Daya :- Abhi koi message aaya kya?

Abhi :- nahi Daya abhi tak to nahi aya….

Shreya also came and joined them…..

Shreya :- kahi usse shak to nahi ho gya na…?

Daya :- kuch kah nahi sakte…

Suddenly Abhi's phone beep and everyone smiled….

Abhi :- aa gyaa….

Daya :- kya likha hai….

Abhi :- 9 bje bulaya hai Hotel Taj me….

Shreya :-Sir ye Taj Hotel to usii jagah ke pass hai jaha se sonali ko last call aya tha kal raat ko….

Daya :- great….uss jagah ki exact location nikalo shreya….

Shreya :-allright sir….

Abhi :- Daya iss baat ka khash khyal rakhna ki Hiya ko kuch nahi hona chahiye….

Daya :- don't worry Abhi…use kuch nahi hoga…

Suddenly Tarika came running towards Bureao ….

Abhi :- Tarika kyaa hua…..tum itni pareshan kyu lag rahi?

Tarika :- Abhijit wo mujhe uska call aya tha…woo…wooo…..

Daya :- relax Tarika….Shreya paanii laoo….

Shreya came running with a glass of water…..shreya make Tarika seat on the chair…..Abhijit sat on his knees and consoles her….

Abhi :- abb btao Tarika …kya baat hai?

Tarika :- wo Abhi uss larki ka phone aaya tha aur wo kah rahi thi ki aaj tera Abhijit humesha ke liye mera ho jaiga aur teri behan b gayi…

Abhi :- ho na ho Daya ye jarur sonali hi hai….

Daya :- tum sahi kah rahe Abhijit…..hume aaj ye case solve karna hi hogaa….humare pass sirf aa raat tak ka hi waqt hai hume Hiya ko bachana hi hoga….

Tarika :- abhi meri Hiyaa …..and she started crying….

Abhi :- kuch nahi hoga use….i promise…..

Abhi :- shreya …..fredrick , kavin , purvi, sachin….sab ko meeting room me bulao….

Shreya :- ok sir…

After 10 minutes…..

Everyone gathers in the meeting room including A.C.P and other Cops…..

Abhijit describes them the whole case…..

Abhi :- purvi aur sachin tum dono uss Taj Hotel me bhess badal kar couple ban kar jaoge mere pahuchne se pahle waha maujood rahoge….

Sachvi:- okk sir….

Abhi :-pankaj tum lagatar sonali pe najar rakhoge….I want every details…..clear…

Pankaj :- yess sir…..

Abhi :- Daya , kavin , shreya aur Fredriks puri team lekar uss godam pe pahuchoge jaha se sonali ko call aate hai…..am I clear to everyone…..

Everyone nodded…..Saluken sir app aur papa Tarika ko lekar bureao me hi rukiyega because ho sakta hai ki uspe attack karne ki koshish ki jaye…..abb aap sab apne apne kaam pe lag jaiye I want this mission to be successful at any cost…..we have to save Hiya Kapoor…..

Everyone nodded and leave the room except Tarika and Abhijit…

Abhijit sat beside her and hugged her tightly…..

Tarika :- Abhi mujhe kuch kahna hai…..

Abhi :- mai janta hu Tarika app kya bolna chahti ho mai wadda karta hu Hiya ko kuch nahi hoga….

Tarika :- Abhiii….mai tumhari baat kar rahi…Abhi mere liye jitni important Hiya hai utne hi tum ho…..Hiya meri jindagi hai…..aur tum meri jine ki wajhh ho…..maine agar tum dono me se kisi ko b kho diya to mai khud ko b kho dungii Abhiii…..

Abhi :- sshhh….kuch nahi hoga mai hu na…I love uh ….

And he kissed her head …..and remove the tears from her eyes…..

Abhi :- chalein?

Tarika nodded…..both came out and Daya smiled on looking at their love …..

Everyone goes to their work….

At 9 P.M.

HOTEL TAJ…..

A beautiful girl in black saree with open hair looking extremely gorgeous enters inside with a guy in black shirt blue jeans with blue blazer looking awesome…..

Manager :- welcome sir , welcome mam…

Guy :- thankyou….aa jao baby…..

Girl nodded smiling…..

Both entered inside the place….it was well decorated with red roses….

They both have their seats….

Guy :- waiter…..

Waiter :- yess sir….

Guy :- ajj kuch hai kya aaj ye jagah kuch jadda hi special dikh rahi…..

Waiter :- yess sir….kisi ne ye jagah book karwaya hai aur decorate karwaya special order pe…..

Girl :- ohh nice….can we have two coffe please….

Waiter :- sure mam….

Waiter left the place….

Girl :- sachin sir…..mujhe lagta hai ye sonali ne hi karwaya hai…..

Sachin :-tum thik kah rahi purvi….ye sonali kuch jadda hi smart lagti hai ….chaukana rahna…..

Purvi :- yes sir….

A girl in beautiful red gown with a high bun looking beautiful came out of the car…..

Manager :- ohh wow…please please welcome mam…..hum aap ka hi intezar kar rahe the…..

Purvi :- sir iska shakal to dikh hi nahi raha…..

Sachin :- jaigii kaha ayegi to yahi na…

Sachin called someone…..

Sachin :- its time for Plan B…and smiled…..

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey **__**Abhirikan's , Ananya here…. **_

_**Mistakes ke liye dher sara sorry in advance….**_

_**So here we continue…**_

Sachin called someone …..

Sachin:-it's time for plan B…and smiled….

The girl came into light and sat on a chair…suddenly Manager came and asked her…..

Manager :- Mam do you want something…

Girl :- no thanks …..i am waiting for my date….

Manager :- too good mam…..

Girl :- tumne to kaha tha ki ye resort 9 baje ke baad khalii ho jaiga…..

Manager :- yess mam…..mai abhi dekhta hu…

Manager announces the peoples present their that a family function is going to be held so the resort is closed now…

Soon within 30 minutes the place was vacant except Sonali and her guards…..

Sonali called someone and smiled…

Soon Abhijit came with a bouquet of Red Roses…..he was looking damn handsome in his black jeans and black shirt with a white blazer …

Sonali came to him and smiled broadly…she hugged him tightly…..he too hugged her….

Abhi getting parted….

Abhi :- its for uh…..ur fav. Flowers…

Sonali (smiling):- how sweet of uh thankyou so much…..please come…..

They both sat for a dinner and purvi and sachin was continuesly keeping their eyes on them from outside….

After dinner suddenly the lights gets off…..Abhijit and other two cops gets tensed as well…..

Suddenly Abhijit felt a hand on him and lights get on and music starts…

_**Laila main laila, aisi hoon laila  
Har koi chahe mujhse milna akela  
Laila main laila aisi hoon laila  
Har koi chahe mujhse milna akela  
Jisko bhi dekhoon duniya bhula doon  
Majnu bana du, aisi main laila (Oh laila)**_

_**(sonali was dancing )**_

_**Ho ye kaise hain lamhe  
Jo itne haseen hain  
Meri aankhe mujhse  
Ye kya keh rahi hain  
Tum aa gaye ho  
Yakeen kaise aaye  
Ye dil keh raha hai  
Tumhein chhoo ke dekhoon  
Laila main laila aisi hoon laila  
Har koi chahe mujhse milna akela  
Laila woh laila laila  
Aisi tu laila  
Har koi chahe tujhse  
Milna akela  
Oh laila, aha aha aha  
Laila laila  
Mohabbat ka dasta tumhe naag hai kya  
Tumhare bhi dil mai lagi aag hai kya  
(lagi aag hai kya)  
Mere liye kya (laila)  
Tadap te ho tum bhi (laila)  
Main betaab jaise (laila)  
Tumhare liye hoon (Oh laila)**_

_**(She winked at him and started touching his body…..)**_

_**Laila main laila aisi hoon laila (Oh laila)  
Har koi chahe mujhse milna akela (Oh laila)  
Laila woh laila laila  
Aisi tu laila (Oh laila)  
Har koi chahe tujhse  
Milna akela (Oh laila)  
Laila woh laila laila (Oh laila)  
Aisi tu laila (Oh laila)  
Har koi chahe tujhse  
Milna akela**_

Abhi :- sonali….

Sonali :- Abhi I love uh…..

Abhi (shocked):- what?

Sonali (madly):- yess Abhii…..i just love uh very much …..and she started kissing his face badly…

Abhi :- Sonali…..

Sonali (shouting):- Abhii I want to be yours…plss plss make me yours…

Abhi :- but Sonali…..

Sonali (holding his colar):- Tell me Abhi that you love me…..tell me…

Abhi :- yess I love u…..

Sonali( laughing):- I cant tell you Abhi mai tumhare pyar me kitni pagal hu ….tumhe pane ke liye mai kuch b kar sakti hu…kuch b Abhi

And she started kissing his lips…..A drop of tear felt from Abhi's eyes…

Suddenly someone came and parted Abhi from Sonali and slapped her tightly….

Sonali (shocked):- how dare you…..

Abhi :- Tarika…..

Tarika (holding Sonali's hair):- how dare you to touch him…..how dare you to kiss him…she slaps her again…how dare you …..he is only my ….

Sonali (laughing):- hahahhahaha …..wo sirf mera hai wo mujhse pyar karta hai….

Tarika :- you ediot…..tujhe pata b hai pyar kise kahte hai…..aur jo tera uske liye hai na use pyar nahi hawas kahte hai….samjhi tu…..

Sonali :- bare tewar aa gye hai tujhme …..teri behan ki jindgi pyari nahi hai kya tujhe?

Voice:- uski ki fikar tum mat karo…..

She turned and saw Hiya standing with the cops…

Tarika (crying):- Hiyaa…..

Hiya came running and hugged her sister tightly…

Tarika :- mera baccha….tu thik to hai na…..

Hiya :- yess didu…..i love uh…

Tarika :- I love u to baccha…..

Abhi :- Shreya lekar jao iss psycho ko yahan se…isne jo kuch b bola hai Hiya ke bare me sare recording is camra me hai le jao….

Tarika :- but Daya , Hiya kaise milii…

Daya :- humne usi godam wale location pe chapa mara….aur wahi se pata chala ki Hiya ko Sonali ke ghar pe hi rakha gaya hai….bas fir kya tha Hiya tumhare samne hai…..

Abhijit came and hugged Hiya…

Abhi :- u okk na….

Hiya :- yess jiju I am…..

Daya(laughing) :- boss Shukar mana Tarika waqt pe aa gayi aur teri izazt lutne se baccha liya…..

Abhi :- wo to hai…..

Everyone's laugh…..Sonali gets aarested…and Hiya is back to his school soon due her exams…..

After getting everything normal…

One evening…..

AT 8 P.M.

Suddenly bell rings of Tarika's house…..

Tarika :- iss waqt kon aya hoga?

She opened the door and saw Abhijit standing their…..

Abhijit :- hiii….how are you?

Tarika (smiling):- I m okk…..tum kaise ho?

Abhi :- mujhe kya hoga….?

Tarika :- aandar aao…

Abhijit entered inside and Tarika closed the door….

Tarika :- tum fresh ho lo mai khana laga deti hu…..khana kha kar hi jana…..

Abhi :- kahan jana hai…..mai yahi ruk raha hu aajj….

Tarika (smiling):- mere room me cupboard me se towel le lena aur side me hi tumhre kapre b honge change kar lo…..

Abhijit (while going):- okkk…..

Abhijit changed his clothes in black tracksuit pant and yellow t-shirt…...

Tarika served the food…..

Abhi :- tumne kha liya ?

Tarika :- nahi …

Abhi :- fir tumhari plate…..

Tarika :- tum hi khila do na…..

Abhi (smiling):- baithoo…..

She sat near her and he make her feed with his own hands…..

Both completed their dinner…..

Abhijit was sitting on the sofa and watching movie…..

Tarika :- Abhiii….kuch loge…..

Abhi :- nai aao baithoo na…..

Tarika :- coffe lekar aati hu…..

Abhi :- jaldi aana…..

Tarika came with two cups of coffe…

Both finished their coffe and the movie also gets finished…

Tarika :- Abhi bhut raat ho gayi hai ….chalo so jaoo mai guest room me bed laga deti hu…

Abhi :- kya mai koi guest hu?

Tarika :- naii Abhi kaisi bat kar rahe mera wo matlab nahi tha…..

Abhi :- to fir kya matlab tha…coming near her….she was feeling nervousness…..uss din sonali pe to bhut gussa kar rahi thi…..

Tarika :- uss churail ka naam mat lo…uski himat kasii hui tumhe kiss karne ki…..

Abhi :- acchaa…..

He took her in his arms and took her to the bedroom…..and closed the door by his leg…

Tarika was feeling hell nervous with this…

Tarika :- Abhi…ye kya…..

Abhi :- shhhh…bhut bolti ho…..

Tarika :- par Abhi…..she was unable to say anything further as he blocked her lips with his she too responded with same passion after getting parted …

Abhi :- will you marry me?

Tarika (shocked with his sudden proposal):- yesss…..

Abhi :- I know tum yahi soch rahi hogi ki ase kon propose karta hai but mujhe samjh nahi aaya so maine asehi bol diya…..

Tarika (hugging him):- I love u the way u are….

Both hugged eachother tightly and kissed eachother…..slept in eachothers arms hoping for a great future…

_**Yohoo …. So this was the finall end of the story I hope u all enjoyed this journey with me….it was very beautiful for me …..thanks for everyone's love and support ….and plss plss plss jarur batana how was the chapter…thankyou so much all….agar app logo ko ye story pasand aayi to plzz do review and let me know that whether u want a new Abhirika one or not…and yes guys Kahani pyar ki will be updated soon…**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_

_**See u soon with a new story…..**_


End file.
